Jungle Gym
by StarBrite4584
Summary: *Would Give it away*


The Jungle Gym  
  
She awoke in a strange place. She looked around and noticed a guy sitting in a chair near her. His dark hair was all a mess and he didn't look like he had gotten much sleep the night before. When he noticed her eyes were open he jumped up and ran over to her.  
  
"Kay! You're awake!" He exclaimed  
  
"Where am I?" she asked "and why does my head hurt so bad?"  
  
"You are in your room, and you had an accident and hit your head. You have been out since yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Oh. Last thing I remember is me and mom going to the doctor's office, after that I don't remember anything. . ."  
  
"Don't worry Kay, I'm sure it will come back."  
  
"What did the doctor say Miguel? Please tell me."  
  
"It isn't my place Kay, I will go get your parents and Dr. Russell"  
  
"Okay, but please hurry Miguel, I need you now."  
  
"I will get back as soon as I can."  
  
** DOWNSTAIRS **  
  
Grace is in Sam's arms crying. "Oh Sam, why is this happening? She is so young, I don't know what I will do without her here!"  
  
"Mr and Mrs. Bennet? Where are you?" Miguel asks as he comes down the stairs.  
  
"We are in the kitchen Miguel, what is it?"  
  
"Kay woke up! But the last thing she remembers is you two going to the doctor. She doens't remember what he said."  
  
"Okay. . .I will call Eve, and then I will be up" Sam said "Maybe it is better that she doesn't remember"  
  
**KAY'S ROOM **  
  
"Miguel!! Please hurry, I need you!" Kay yells, she suddenly has very sharp pains all over her body, especially in her abdomen.  
  
"I'm coming Kay!" he yells, he takes the steps three at a time and is in her room in a flash.  
  
"Oh miguel it hurts so bad, please miguel make it stop! I has never hurt this bad before. . . " she says in pain "Just hold me please miguel, please I just need you to love me. . . "  
  
** Kitchen **  
  
"Oh no Sam, she is going through one of her phases again. . ."  
  
"It will be ok Grace, Miguel is with her now, you know he always makes her feel better."  
  
"Yes but will it be enough?" she asks "especially after the news we got yesterday"  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"Sam, Grace. . . I am afraid I have some bad news." Dr. Green says. "It looks like the cancer has spread more. She may not make it much longer, we are treating it as best as we can, but it is spreading so fast. . ."  
  
"NOOOO!!" Grace crys "Not my baby girl. What will I do without her?"  
  
"Grace honey, calm down. . . .Tell me Dr. Green, is there a possibility of beating this?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Bennet, it doesn't look good. I say she has another couple months. . . .  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
"Grace, Kay and Miguel have a very strong love. He always makes her feel better. . .."  
  
"I know sam. I am just so scared, I don't want to lose my baby girl. . . ."  
  
** Kay's Room **  
  
"Shh baby, calm down. . ." miguel said soothingly  
  
"But Miguel it hurts so bad!"  
  
"I know baby, I know. . . tell you what, lets look at your photo album. That may take your mind off the pain."  
  
"Okay, get the big marroon one, it's my favorite."  
  
"Okay sweetie." Miguel walks over to her bookshelf and gets the marroon photo album down, then walks over to her bed sits next to her and opens it up to the first page. In large golden letters it says 'Kay and Miguel Best Friends FOREVER' He looks over at her and smiles, he can tell she is in pain, but he has to be strong for both of them. He turns the page and there is a picture of a dark haired boy with the cutest little smile and he has his arm around a cute little girl with brown hair in pigtails standing in front of the school. Underneath the picture it says 'Me and Miguel first day of kindergarden' next there is a picture of them on the jungle gym in the park and under it it says 'Me and Miguel Summer of 89' this pattern continues all the way up to their junior year, since they were still in the middle of it, they didn't have the summer photo yet, and he wasn't sure if Kay would make it long enough to get it taken. They sit there in each others arms and remember the good times they had growing up.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we met?" Miguel asks Kay.  
  
"Of course I remember, I beat you to the top of the jungle gym, how could I forget?" kay said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I let you win" he said with a sly smile.  
  
"Sure honey, you just keep telling yourself that. . ." she said giving him a killer smile, he leans over and kisses her lightly on the mouth.  
  
"Oh I will. . .I have to keep my pride you know."  
  
"I love you Miguel, so much, if it weren't for you I don't think I would have made it this far. I owe you soo much, I just hope one day I will be able to repay you."  
  
"I love you too Kay, and don't think for one second you owe me anything, I am here for you because I love you. I don't want you to face this alone."  
  
Just then Jessica, Grace and Sam walk in.   
  
"Honey, how are you feeling?" Sam asks  
  
"Oh daddy, I'm feeling much better now, I just had one of those phases, but Miguel helped me. We were looking at my photo album, and remenising about when we first met. It helped to take my mind of the pain."  
  
"I am glad honey. Listen, I was thinking that maybe tommorow if you were feeling up to it You, Jessica, Miguel, your mom and I could all go to the park and have a picnic."  
  
"Oh daddy, that would be wonderful. I can't wait! but I am awfully tired right now, I think I am going to take a nap."  
  
"Okay sweetie, I will be up later to check on you, but before you go to sleep, Jessica wanted to talk to you, alone. . ."  
  
"Okay sure."  
  
"Okay sweetie, see ya in a bit, and remember, if you need anything, just use the intercom and I will be right up."  
  
"I will daddy."   
  
Sam, Grace and Miguel all leave and Jessica walks over to Kays bed.  
  
"Kay, I really wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about Jessica?"  
  
"Well. .. .it is about a boy."  
  
"Aww, does my little sister have a crush on someone?"  
  
"Well, kinda. His name is Reese, he is the captain of the football team and he is really cute. All my friends said since I was captain of the cheerleading squad that I had a really good chance of getting him. And I heard he has been asking about me, but I don't know what to do. I figured I would go to you, since you got miguel and that worked out so well."  
  
"Oh this is too perfect. I know exactly what to do. Okay at the next football game, make it a point to make him notice you are cheering for him, and if you see him in the hall complement him on his game. . . .but don't sound all lovesick. Make it sound real casual, like it is no big deal that you are talking to him, even if your stomach is in knots and you heart is doing flip flops. . ."  
  
"Okay, I will try. And I will give you a full report tommorow after school."  
  
"Or during school. I really want to go tommorow, do you think mom and dad will let me?"  
  
"I don't know Kay, do you think you are up to it?" jessica asked skeptically. She knew that the cancer had spread and Kay was weaker than usual.  
  
"Yes Jessica I think I will be fine, I haven't been in a couple weeks and I am really getting behind on work. . ." Kay said "Besides, I am going to sleep alot tonite so I will have a lot of strength tommorw, and if I get tired I will call mom to come get me, or go to the sick room, I promise I won't over exert myself."  
  
"Well if you really think you can, then I will help you convince mom and dad."  
  
"Thanks Jess. Well I am really tired, will you send miguel in? I always get to sleep faster if he is in here with me. . ."  
  
"Sure. . . see you in the morning"  
  
Miguel walked into kay's room, she was laying in her bed. . .so he walked over took off his shoes and pants, he had a pair of shorts on, and climbed into bed with her. She fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep holding her. They slept all through the night, not intending to of course, but his mother was used to him staying with Kay, and she understood. When he woke up the next morning, he had to rush home and get ready for school. He came back to get Jessica, he always gave her a ride to school, and when he got there Kay was sitting on the porch swing, back pack next to her, ready to go.  
  
"Kay, you are going to school today?" he asked, he didn't think it was such a good idea, but if her parents said she could who was he to decide otherwise.  
  
"Yeah, mom and dad said I could, but if I get tired I have to call her immediately."  
  
"Okay, where is Jessica?"  
  
"Oh she got a ride with Reese."  
  
"okay, well lets get going, we don't want to be late for school."  
  
"Okay. . . ."  
  
** AT SCHOOL **  
  
"Kay! Oh my god, I am so glad to see you" Lindsey said running up to her and giving her a small hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too Lindsey" Kay said with a smile. She hadn't realized how many friends she had, until she didn't get to see them everyday.  
  
Miguel walked Kay to everyone of her classes and carried all her books. He didn't mind being late for his classes, and the teachers all understood why. Around noon though Kay started to feel bad. She was getting those sharp pains all through her body. While she was standing in the lunch line with Miguels arm wrapped around her waist protectively she collapsed. . . .  
  
"Oh my god! KAY!" Miguel yelled, he caught her before she could hit the ground. "Hurry, someone call and ambulance and get Mr. Smith"  
  
** AT THE HOSPITAL **  
  
"Don't worry, Mr and Mrs Bennet, she is fine now, she must have just overexerted herself, but the cancer is still growing at a rapid pace, there is nothing more we can do for her, the best thing to do is to make her comfortable. But all this bedrest is dampering her spirit, so I would suggest taking her somewhere where she can relax, a cabin maybe or a picnic, anything that would be relaxing and a change of scenery."  
  
"Well we were planning on going on a picnic at the park later. . .."  
  
"That would be perfect"  
  
** AT THE PARK **  
  
"I'm really glad we came here mom and dad." kay said. She was all smiles, the park brought back many fond memories of her childhood. "Miguel, lets go sit on the jungle gym."  
  
"Okay" He sweeps her up in his arms and carries her over to the jungle gym. They just sit there and remenise about all the fun games that they used to play on them. . .Then all of a sudden she drops over, she begins to cry "Oh Miguel it hurts!" she begins to cry harder "I just want it to all stop, I Love you Miguel, always remember that"  
  
"I love you too Kay. . . .MR AND MRS BENNET HURRY! KAY HAS COLLAPSED!"  
  
"Someone call 911!!!" Sam yells  
  
Within minutes the Harmony Ambulance is there. They quickly put Kay in the ambulance, but it was too late. . .she had already passed away. . .  
  
The whole town of Harmony came to her funeral and she watched on from Heaven above. It was a beautiful service, everyone made speaches about how great of a person she was, and there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Even the powerful Julian Crane was there. He got to know Kay when his wife insisted on him getting to know the locals. She and him had gotten to know each other and he had never met a girl more full of life. He even made a speech, that all came from the heart. But the most powerful speech made was by Miguel. . . . It brought more tears to everyones eyes. . .  
  
"Me and Kay were best friends all our lives. I still remember the first time we met. Noah took her to the park and Antonio took me. I was sitting on the jungle gym and she came over with her curly brown hair in pigtails with a pair of blue jeans and a softball shirt on. She walked right up to me and said "Wanna race to the top?" after that we were inseperable. I mean you never said one of our names without the other. I knew I loved Kay the first day we met. She was my best friend and my soul mate without her a part of me is missing. She will remain in my heart forever. . ." he pauses to get a breath the tears are just rolling down his face ". . .All of my life I thought me and Kay would grow old together. We used t talk about how we would get married and build a house out on the island and have tow kids, a boy and a girl, and we would tell our grandchildren how we met in the par on the jungle gym when we were 5 years old and. . ..and it never occured to either of us that it would not end up that way. I know Kay is in a better place now, and isn't in any pain, she is up in heaven with the angels, and I know she is looking down on us. I will join her there one day, until then I will have our fond memories of the jungle gym, our special spot. . .. where it began and. . .and where it ended. I LOVE YOU KATHERINE ELIZABETH BENNETT." With that he walked over to his family and fell into his mother loving embrace. He didn't think he could feel this much pain.   
  
*******  
  
As Kay was looking down she began to cry, she missed Miguel so much. But he was right, she is in heaven now and he she can relive all of her fondest memories. . .  
  
********  
  
A dark haired boy was sitting on the jungle gym and a little cur with curly brown hair in pigtails runs over and sits by him  
  
"Wanna race to the top?"  
  
"You BET!"  
  
"Okay, GO!"  
  
They race to the top, and the little girl beats him. . . "I WON I WON!"  
  
" I let you!" he says  
  
"Yeah right! I'm Kay by the way, what is your name?"  
  
"I'm miguel."  
  
"Well Miguel, I know we are going to be best of friends forever. . ." 


End file.
